Recently, the use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and the like, has rapidly increased. This increase has resulted in part from the porting of technologies to mobile electronic devices that were once limited to non-mobile applications. Mobile technologies provide the promise of a more efficient use of time by allowing interactions with other people and entities at any time and place.
One way in which individuals interact with others is by providing personal data. For example, an individual could be required to provide personal data as part of a registration process on an online website. Similarly, personal data could be required in order to complete a purchase transaction. In current systems, personal data is entered into online forms by having the individual enter the information when accessing a new website.